Ash Ketchum
:Ash redirects here. For the item attached to Ho-Oh, see Sacred Ash. For the ash found at the foot of Mt. Chimney, see volcanic ash. ---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ash Ketchum |jname=サトシ |tmname=Satoshi |slogan=no |image=Ash SM.png |size=150px |caption=Ash Ketchum in the |age=yes |years=10 |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |gender=Male |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |relatives=' ': (mother) Unnamed father (EP002) Unnamed grandfather (EP002, Japanese version only) Manga: Mother |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart= |manga=counterpart |mangacounterpart= , , , , , , Shu |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP001 |epname=Pokémon - I Choose You! |enva=Veronica Taylor (EP001-AG145) Sarah Natochenny (AG146-present, MoMP re-dub) Jamie Peacock (MoMP original dub) |java=Rica Matsumoto }} Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main character of the Pokémon anime. He is also the main character of various based on the anime, including The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Ash & Pikachu, and . He is a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town whose goal is to become a Pokémon Master. He shares his Japanese name with the creator of the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri. His English surname is a pun of the English motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!." In the anime Character Family Pokémon '' (except for and ) at Professor Oak's lab]] party as of Rising from the Ruins!]] As a Trainer, Ash has and befriended a sizable number of Pokémon over the course of the anime. His philosophy on is that Pokémon are individuals and that a combination of trust, friendship and hard work are needed to overcome adversity. In fact, several of Ash's Pokémon were caught because they allowed him to, after he befriended them. He seems to best with Pokémon that are similar to Pikachu: ones that are speedy and maneuverable, yet able to perform high-powered attacks; however, he is willing to work with any Pokémon that comes into his care. Ash's battle style is generally spontaneous and fairly unorthodox, and his Pokémon often reflect these traits. He has been shown to use unusual strategies. For instance, during the , he incorporated a twisting-spinning type maneuver in his Pokémon's offensive and defensive techniques, which eventually lead to him creating the original technique, Counter Shield. Also, sometimes he would use someone else's battle strategies as shown with Paul and , though when using the latter, Ash stated that his own unique strategy is the one he can truly count on, instead of simply mimicking others. Ash is very attached to his Pokémon, and prefers to fight and train with them personally. Furthermore, he cares for their opinion, even giving them the option of whether they should evolve or not. As such, the majority of his Pokémon also share Ash's stubborn and reckless nature, persistently attempting to rise and continue the battle, even after receiving great amount of damage and being at the end of their rope. However, if it is by their own wish, or if he believes it is best for them, Ash will (if sometimes reluctantly) trade or release them, and in some cases, leave them with experienced individuals so that they could get stronger. Though Ash normally catches five or more Pokémon per region (not including when he traveled through the Orange Archipelago and challenged the in his second tour of Kanto), he rarely ever switches the Pokémon in his current party with those in storage at 's . He usually only did so when he participated against powerful opponents (such as Trainers in the Pokémon League Conferences, and Frontier Brains), or when attending certain events that requires a specific Pokémon (like at the Pokémon Swap Meet or at the Sumo Conference). However, during the , Ash actively cycled through the nine Pokémon he managed to catch in Unova, although these Pokémon, when not in his party, were instead kept in storage at Professor Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town. Near the end of his journey in Unova, Professor Juniper transferred all of Ash's Pokémon to Professor Oak's lab. Ash did not use this system of training in the following series. Ash currently has ownership of 70 Pokémon, including all 30 of his Tauros. Including pre-evolutions, traded, released and given away Pokémon (and not including the additional Tauros), in total, Ash has currently officially owned a total of 84 different Pokémon species. On hand Travel with This section is for the Pokémon that Ash currently travels with, but has not caught. With Professor Oak This section shows the Pokémon that Ash keeps at Professor Oak's Laboratory. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Ash still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Ash formally into the . Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Ash traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Ash gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Ash had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Ride Pokémon This section is for the Ride Pokémon Ash used. around Melemele Island. None of Sharpedo's moves are known.}} around the Pokémon School. None of Tauros's moves are known.}} around Melemele Island. None of Lapras's moves are known.}} Laurie Hymes |desc=Ash was first seen riding a Poké Ride around Alola. None of Pelipper's moves are known.}} around Akala Island. None of Stoutland's moves are known.}} Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Ash temporarily partnered with, many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer, or were wild Pokémon that Ash temporarily teamed up with. attacked the Viridian City Pokémon Center, Ash, in an attempt to defend the Pokémon from Team Rocket's and , utilized a , but their Ekans managed to intimidate it and force it to flee. Because Pidgey fled before Ash could even attack, none of its moves are known.}} Jimmy Zoppi |desc=When Team Rocket attacked the Viridian City Pokémon Center, Ash, in an attempt to defend the Pokémon from Team Rocket's Ekans and Koffing, utilized a , but their Ekans managed to intimidate it and force it to flee. Because Rattata fled before Ash could even attack, none of its moves are known.}} from Lara Laramie when it was a after Lara was injured and could not ride it in the race. It evolved into Rapidash while racing against Dario's . Thanks to the speed gained through the evolution, Ash and Rapidash were able to win the race. Rapidash's only known move is .}} was lent to Ash by Dr. Akihabara to help stop from stealing Pokémon from the Pokémon Center's PC system. After they escaped the computer world, Porygon was returned to Akihabara. Porygon's known moves are , , and .}} , and fought when Togepi was born to decide who would get to raise it. Ash eventually won the four-way miniature tournament, but Togepi decided to stay with Misty instead.}} by having him choose his own set of Poké Balls provided by the instructor. It was used during the Pokémon League exam by battling the Instructor's and won. Weezing's known moves are , , , and .}} by having him choose his own set of Poké Balls provided by the instructor. It was used during a Pokémon League exam by battling the Instructor's and lost. Arbok's known moves are and .}} Adam Blaustein |vajp=Chiyako Shibahara |desc= was the final Pokémon used by Ash during the Pokémon League exam. It was up against the Instructor's Vaporeon in which Vaporeon froze the Meowth causing Team Rocket's Meowth to interfere with the battle by kicking the frozen one free. It was accidentally blasted off along with Team Rocket, but the temporary switch was fixed in the next episode. Meowth's only known move is .}} and borrowed from Hagatha in order to navigate the haunted forest. It was returned to her sister, Nagatha after they were able to find the exit. Hoothoot's known moves are and .}} from for the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. However, he did not win the contest and returned Staryu to her around the end of the episode.}} from for the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. However, he did not win the contest and returned Psyduck to her around the end of the episode.}} during a Seaking fishing contest. It was released under park rules. None of Seaking's moves are known.}} , , and .}} in order to catch up with a boat that was leaving to Littleroot Town. None of Pidgeot's moves are known.}} from . Flygon's only known move is .}} since Brock stayed behind in a stadium to perform with while Ash and the others went after Team Rocket after they took Lombre instead of .}} from Master Hamm to battle May with after Master Hamm injured himself inadvertently. Hitmonlee's known moves are , , , and .}} 's and 's . Piplup was commanded to use to take care of various problems that happened in the maze. Piplup went with Ash in Expedition to Onix Island! after getting separated from his Trainer on the island of . Ash commanded Piplup to use Bubble Beam to fight a trio of them.}} Pachirisu's to break a hole in the maze wall after finding them from the other side.}} when it used .}} to train. It was called to battle Angie's and was able to put up a great fight. It had a very timid personality, digging into the ground when Ash first talked to it. Raichu's known moves are , , , and .}} in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. He returned it after he was finished with the first part of the race. None of Spoink's moves are known.}} for the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon to ride across the lake. It was returned after the event was finished. None of Mantyke's moves are known.}} save a lost from getting lost in the sewers. Luxio's known moves are and .}} in order to help him win over a love interest. With Ash's assistance, he was able to learn to dodge attacks and aim his own attacks better. Cottonee's known moves are , , , and .}} After 's battle against , Ash temporarily rode on when the Full Court was collapsing.}} mod 3}}|0|1=Caterpie|2=Metapod}} BW130.png |cap=A wild mod 3}}|0|1=Caterpie|2=Metapod}} |img2=Ash Butterfree BW130.png |cap2=A wild Butterfree |epnum=BW130 |epname=Butterfree and Me! |vajp=Rikako Aikawa |vaen=Rikako Aikawa |vaennote=as Caterpie and Butterfree |desc=This was found on Wayfarer Island as a , where its lazy tendencies caused it to not evolve and be left behind by its swarm. To help it, Ash temporarily trained the wild Caterpie in order to help it evolve all the way to Butterfree so it wouldn't be left behind. Caterpie evolved into after it and Pikachu fended off a wild . To save Pikachu from Team Rocket, it evolved into a Butterfree and teamed up with Pikachu to blast the trio away. Afterward, it shared a tearful goodbye with Ash as it returned to its swarm. Butterfree's known moves are , , , and .}} , in order to participate at the Rhyhorn race held at Odyssey Village. In the beginning, it was difficult for Ash to handle Rhyhorn, but the two gradually learned to work together. None of Rhyhorn's moves are known.}} mod 3}}|0|1=Scatterbug|2=Spewpa}} anime.png |cap=A wild mod 3}}|0|1=Scatterbug|2=Spewpa}} |img2=Elegant Vivillon anime.png |cap2=A wild Vivillon |epnum=XY012 |epname=To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! |vajp=Rikako Aikawa |vajpnote=as Scatterbug and Spewpa |vaen=Eileen Stevens |desc=This was stolen by Dolan and locked in a cage. The cage fell off the truck while Dolan was on the run from Officer Jenny, whereupon Ash and found Scatterbug and prevented it from being recaptured by Dolan. It evolved into a later on and when it had a battle with Dolan's , it evolved into a with an Elegant Pattern. Vivillon was then able to defeat Dolan and Diggersby. Vivillon's known moves are , , , , and .}} , when he took part in 's racing training. Later, he used it to chase after . None of Skiddo's moves are known.}} This Florges is the leader of a Bug-type and Poison-type Pokémon army, and was responsible for the invasion of 's homeland, due to her wanting the spring water for her , as the water had healing properties. She battled Goodra, but lost after Goodra learned . She then cooperated with Team Rocket to kidnap Pikachu, Dedenne and a , believing the lie that Team Rocket would help heal Floette. However, after Team Rocket betrayed Florges and stole all the water from the wetlands, along with the three kidnapped Pokémon, Florges and her army switched allegiances and worked with Ash and Goodra to set them free. She then worked with Goodra to restore the wetland, using in conjunction with Goodra's to restore all of the water and vegetation.}} caused Ash, , their Pokémon, and to scatter, Ash found himself alone with Serena's Pancham. The two set out to find , who was bound to be looking for them. After reuniting with Fletchinder, , and , Ash and the four Pokémon soon found , , and , reuniting Pancham with its Trainer.}} caused Ash, , their Pokémon, and to scatter, Luxray found himself with and . Luxray and Hawlucha followed Fletchinder, who eventually found Ash and . Ash and the four Pokémon soon found , who was with , and , and later, , , , and , reuniting Luxray with his Trainer.}} , he commanded a that summoned. Latios was shown being able to Mega Evolve. Latios's known moves are and .}} that Hoopa summoned. Latias was shown being able to Mega Evolve. Latias's known moves are and .}} that Hoopa summoned. Rayquaza is capable of Mega Evolving. Rayquaza's known moves are , , , and .}} , along with Serena, to cross the snowy mountains and through the Frost Cavern. None of Mamoswine's moves are known.}} from 's Flamethrower and later on help Litleo become independent and return to its pride. Litleo was confirmed to be male in the dub only. Litleo's only known move is .}} in a cage, which he then gave to Sophocles, in order for him to catch it, which he did. Ash later commanded Sophocles's Chargabug during the Charjabug race.}} . At first, Snowy didn't warm up to Ash. However, with help and encouragement from , Snowy soon warmed to him and was used in a battle against , who was under 's command.}} Badges Obtained Indigo League Orange League Johto League Hoenn League Battle Frontier Sinnoh League Unova League Pokémon competitions Pokémon League ranking Pokémon championship battles Miscellaneous competitions Voice actors In the manga In the Ash and Pikachu manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the movie adaptations Pokémon In the TCG Trivia Names Related articles External Links *Article on Wikipedia Category:Trainers Category:Male Characters Category:Champions Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Characters named after real people